


finally on the same page

by ButterflyMaven, elsanoelle



Series: let's get it on [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Men Crying, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, Sexual Content, Slight mention of Clint having a voyeuristic streak, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is a sensitive soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMaven/pseuds/ButterflyMaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle
Summary: Steve lets out a long heavy sigh and rubs his eyes roughly, hoping to eliminate any trace of tears. But his face was sticky, his nose snotty. If anyone decided to step into this lift right now, they would find Captain America leaving Tony's Stark's penthouse, choking back a sob, with hickeys peppering his neck and buttons missing from his shirt. The sight would even send the Avengers' alarm off.





	finally on the same page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsanoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'd climb every mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835975) by [elsanoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle). 



> big shoutout to Els for agreeing to write for me the flashback scene, and beta-reading this fun project of mine. I nearly died when they jumped in without hesitation!!! 
> 
> so here it is, the continuation/finale of mixed signals!

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Y'know, cryin' don't make you any less of a man. But neither does walkin' away from trouble_

_I'm not cryin'. And Andrews had it comin'_

_Yeah well in that case so did you, pal_

_Look I didn't ask you to get involved. Coulda taken 'im down myself_

_With what? A broken umbrella and a bag of potatoes? Oh look, great, your ma's not gonna make no pie with just one potato left. Come on let's go get-_

_Quit messin' in my business, Buck! Why are you always tryna be the hero_

_I'm not tryna be no hero. If you actually stopped acting like a damn damsel in distress-_

_I'm not a dame! Take that back_

_Nope_

_Take that back, Bucky or I'll sock ya_

_Hey knock it off, I was kiddin' ya dirty punk. Lay off me!_

_I'm not a dame. You promised you wouldn't talk about it-_

_I'm not sayin' shit, so lay off me, punk. Nobody's even fuckin' listenin' so stop makin' a scene for yourself, stupid_

_Nobody can know about that, Buck, you **promised** me_

_Yeah yeah whatever. I've got nobody to tell_

_But you do. You've got Dot Pattinson t' tell. Your pal Jessop. You've got tons of people to tell on me_

_Well how about this; I actually don't give a shit about those people. A'right? I give a shit about **you**. So I'm not sayin' a word. _

_You better not_

_Or what? You gonna throw at me that potato? It's as tiny as your fist_

_You're a dead man, Barnes_

 

 

* * *

 

It was the longest elevator ride of his life.

Steve lets out a long heavy sigh and rubs his eyes roughly, hoping to eliminate any trace of tears. But his face was sticky, his nose snotty. If anyone decided to step into this lift right now, they would find Captain America leaving Tony's Stark's penthouse, choking back a sob, with hickeys peppering his neck and buttons missing from his shirt. The sight would even send the Avengers' alarm off.

Steve stands and prays silently, hoping that Bruce had turned in early that evening the way he always does the night before a mission, that Nat was going through her pre-mission ritual of sharpening her entire set of tactical knives in her quarters. Clint usually spends his time by himself at this hour; either on top of the roof or somewhere up in the vents. The assassins were creatures of habit, so since they rarely break convention, there was a good chance they would not be a bother.

Thor, well, Thor was the exception. He made a habit of showing up unannounced, and showing up dramatically. That _could_ be a problem, but the God of Thunder was more honourable than most people. In all likelihood, if the Prince of Asgard bumped into Steve in the state he was in, he would respect Steve's wishes to keep the encounter confidential, with no questions asked.

Wandering in his head, Steve failed to notice that the elevator had in fact missed his floor completely and was on it's way down to the Avengers' common room as a default. Steve frowns and braces himself for awkwardness. When the doors slide open, the common room was dimly lit and unoccupied. Pleased, Steve steps out and heads to the pantry, dropping his shoes by the plants next to the elevator. 

His luck for privacy runs out in two seconds. As he rummages through the fridge, he notices that he was wasn't alone. He recognises the weight of the footsteps, the boots padding across the kitchen floor. Steve curses mutedly.

"Heya, Cap," Clint greets as he hops over the counter and takes a seat on the marble top, dangling his legs. "Rough night?"

Steve straightens his back and closes the door of the fridge before he meets Clint's eyes. Instead of breaking into something cheeky, Clint had a stoic expression on his face and says nothing. He looks almost sorry.

Momentarily, Steve wonders if Clint had seen them from the roof.

"Something like that," Steve replies as nonchalantly as he can. Clint gives his captain a glance over - from the top of his mussed up blond hair to the trace of reddish love bites on his collarbone, to the socks on his feet - and _still_ doesn't say a word.

_He definitely saw us._

If this was any other day, Steve would probably start to sheepishly excuse himself. But not tonight. He was tired. He was heart broken. He much rather not have a conversation about being rejected by Tony with anyone, but since Clint has always been the most openly supportive of Steve and Tony 'getting it on', Steve was somewhat thankful that of all people, it was the archer who he had bumped into.

"He's a moron," Clint says without preamble, but in full context. "I'd give it a day. He'll come to his senses. And if he doesn't, well, I'll put an arrow to his knee."

Steve's face twists. 

"You didn't get that reference. That's fine," Clint says, smiling. "But I don't get it. What was the problem? He seemed into it and then it's like he just switched off?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Steve says before he chugs down fresh milk, spilling some down his chin. 

Clint whistles. "Wow. Drinking straight outta the box. You must be _really_ stressed." Steve stifles a laugh. "You know what he did after you left?" 

Steve looks up from the carton he was twiddling. "You really like watching people, don't you?" Steve asks, his tone half-scolding.

Clint waves a hand dismissively. "Nothing I haven't seen before, Cap. But there was definitely an appeal to keep-" He pauses, and his signature shit-eating grin slowly emerges like something pleasant had just crawled its way into his mind. Steve was not going to ask what it was, afraid that it was going to cause him to turn into the shade of a tomato.

It was a good thing that Clint decided to abandon that sentence.

"Stark asked JARVIS to hold the elevator and bring you right back up. He started yelling when JARVIS refused. Or couldn't do it. Privacy protocols and whatnot. He tried to mess with the system manually but he kinda stopped half way. JARVIS must have sent you down here instead."

Steve didn't know what to say, but he does a half smirk and shakes his head.

"He likes you Cap," Clint adds. "Whatever that was about, just give him time. Stark's a little messed up, heck we all are, me especially but it's no secret that he's into you. That you both are into each other."

"Maybe we're all just imagining his interest, Clint. He's attracted to m- he's attracted to _my body_. The same way most of the world is. Everybody loves Captain America." His last words were full of bitterness. Sometimes he just wants to be just Steve Rogers again. If anyone were to pay him any attention back when he was scrawny and unattractive, it was because that person genuinely liked him for being him.  

In that moment, Steve thought of Bucky. 

 _Damn it Buck._ _Now's a good time to come get me._

_Wherever you are_

His eyes began to sting, feeling vulnerable again so he quickly moved away to toss the empty carton of milk into the bin. "Get some sleep, Clint. We're gonna need you sharp tomorrow."

"We need **both** of you tomorrow. Think you two can manage that, Cap?" Clint relays, knocking Steve back. He doesn't answer. Frankly he wasn't sure himself. He's never felt this strongly about anyone, especially on the physical aspect. What they did earlier, _almost did,_ and the things Steve still wants Tony to do to him _, surprised_ him himself. Just how they're going to survive being around each other for a mission with little room for error, was anyone's guess.

"Keep an eye on me, will you?" Steve says. 

"Not on Tony?"

Steve smiles sadly as he walks away to pick up his shoes. "Tony's a lot tougher than you give him credit for. Good night, Clint," he says, without turning around.

"G'night, Steve."

When Steve finally reaches his floor, the first thing he did when the elevator doors open was to swing his powerful arms to toss his shoes as far as possible across the living area. For an unknown reason he had been looking forward to do that since he left the common floor. 

What he didn't expect was someone was waiting there by the entrance.

The left shoe lands directly on Tony's face.

 

 

The next twenty minutes was spent on the carpet by the sofa, with Tony having a zipper bag filled with ice wrapped with a towel pressed to his nose as his head tilts and rests on the sofa seat. Steve initially hovered nervously over him, but finally settled next to him while he hugs his knees, legs crossed. At some point Steve had to stop apologising, because Tony stopped responding. In fact he had gone completely quiet having writhed in pain for a good few minutes.

He suddenly breaks the silence.

"Not that I don't deserve the shoe in the face..." That was Steve's cue to start apologising again. But Tony waves a hand to stop him. "..which, by the way, was a pretty solid throw. Hmm I think the bleeding's stopped." Tony tilts his head back up, and tries his best to scrunch his nose, blinking his eyes dramatically. It's sore but not broken. "Yeah. A broken nose would have put a hamper to the mission tomorrow, wouldn't it?" he jokes. 

Steve wasn't laughing.

He was mortified.

And it shows in his pasty white face.

"Honey, I'm fine," Tony assures with a smile. There was a small bruise just above his left cheekbone and Steve was dying to kiss it better.

But he grimaces at the pet name, something Tony has always openly used when he talks to Steve. Honey. Darling. Sweetheart. Beloved. The only term of endearment that Tony has never used on Steve was baby. And Steve knows that baby was a popular term of endearment in the 21st century. Maybe the reason why Tony's not used it before, is because he never did see Steve as more than an object of lust.

He clearly lusted for Steve. There was no other explanation to how his pants had tented, and how far his hands had wondered down Steve's tight jeans, under the waistband of his underwear ..

Steve shakes his head lightly to get rid of the thought.

It wasn't the time to get aroused. 

"Why are you here Tony?" Steve asks in a tiny voice, before he finds the courage to look Tony in the eye. "We don't have to do this right now. Or ever. Tomorrow's a big-"

"I like you Steve," Tony interrupts, getting back to why he was in Steve's apartment in the first place. "I am _so_ sorry for the things I said earlier. I like you. A lot. I like everything about you, not just because you're .. hot as hell. That part is true, I took everything I had to push you away. But I got scared, and when I get that way I tend do turn into a manipulative asshole just to protect myself. You didn't deserve that, I was wrong, and I am sorry."

Steve blinks. His lips were slowly gaping and he caught himself in time before his entire jaw fell on the floor. He chews his lips, then clenched his jaw, and finally settles with pressing his hand over his mouth.

He was trying very hard not to break down and cry again.

Tony turns his body so he was facing Steve. He kept the towel pressed to his cheekbone though, but he reaches out to cup Steve's face with his free hand. Almost pliantly, Steve closes his eyes and leans into him. 

The tears that were welding in his eyes spills over his cheeks.

Tony leans in and kisses the spot. He drops the icepack and cups Steve's face with both hands and he gently kisses the super soldier on the lips. Steve nearly jerks in surprise but doesn't pull away.

After a few kisses being exchanged, Tony draws back as though to admire a masterpiece before him. Steve was certain that he looks stupid with his flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. He can't seem to do anything attractive tonight. Of course, Tony would disagree.

"I'm sorry, Steve. So so sorry. If you still want to -"

" _Yes_ ," Steve breathes, almost a moan. He quickly snaps his eyes open, embarrassed. 

Tony chuckles lightly at the eagerness. " - come back to my place, we can finish dinner...."

" _Oh_ ," Steve says before clearing his throat. Why was he such a dork?! He hesitates before answering this time. "I'm really not that hungry anymore.."

"Come on," Tony says, offering a hand. "I promise you, I'll behave this time."

_What if I don't want you to?_

"Oh. I can do that."

Steve's eyes popped. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup. Trust me Steve, I have nearly zero will power when it comes to you."

Steve rolls eyes at himself and buries his face in his hand. He manages to glance over at the window panels, wondering how many steps does he need to take to get there and throw himself off the Tower. Before he could say anything else, Tony leans in and takes his hands apart and kisses him again, this time the kiss was feverish. Steve opened his mouth this time, letting Tony slide in to set the pace as he traces Steve's cheeks, sucking his lower lip.

This kiss was hotter than the first round, their blood boiling in their veins with both participants finally on the same page about their feelings.

_Fuck oh fuck Tony fuck me_

"Is that what you want?" Tony asks when he breaks for air, panting heavily. Steve groaned, mentally slapping himself for slipping out his thoughts again. He really can't get his bearings right around Tony. Not when they're like this. Tony chuckles at the sight of Steve battling himself. "Steve, baby. Talk to me. Come on. Tell me what you want. We don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with. We can just k-"

"I'm not a dame," Steve suddenly blurts out, almost defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that," Tony says, horrified.

"-but I do want you to, to ... " Steve bows his head shyly. 

Tony smiles, picking it up. His suspicions for the past few months may have reached a conclusion, and he likes being right about things. He grabs hold of the back of Steve's head and pulls him closer for a hug. The tenderness confuses Steve momentarily. When Tony draws back, he kisses Steve on the forehead, then the tip of his nose, then just below his left eye.

The gentleness sends a shiver down his body that turned electrical as it reaches his cock.

"You want me to make love to you, Steve?" Tony hums into his ear as he grinds his erection against Steve's thigh. "That what you want, gorgeous?" Steve moans in reply. "Oh Steve what you do to me. Come on, tiger, let's go back to my place. I've got the stuff that'll make this evening a whole lot more memorable."

"I've got a bed too, Tony."

"Yeah well darling we'll need more than just a bed," Tony growls suggestively as he nips on Steve's earlobe. "I want it to be good for you."

Steve suddenly feels embarrassed, but clears his throat anyway. "I've got lube, Tony." Comically, Tony jerks back, feigning a surprise. Steve rolls his eyes, reading the man like a book. "It's not because I bring anybody home," he clarifies anyway just to humour the brunette. "It's for ... personal consumption."

"Oh I'm fully aware that everyone needs to grease the pole every now and then," Tony says with a wink.

Steve starts to unbuckle his belt, and Tony gets with the program. It was an awkward angle for the super soldier to remove his pants all the way without standing, so he just shoves the jeans and his underwear down to his thighs as he kneels in front of Tony. He watches how Tony's lips curl into a hungry, predatory smirk as he admires Steve's length, hard as steel and leaking at the tip. 

They were both kneeling, with Steve almost naked and Tony, amazingly still had all his clothes on.

He breathes out one last time before reaching out to Tony's hand and placing it on his hip, before steeling his nerves and resting them on his marble ass. He leans into Tony.

"Greasing the pole doesn't make half of what I slick myself up for," he whispers. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this little joint venture. show us some love :)


End file.
